Chance of a Lifetime
by blueaeryn1
Summary: Set days after the final episode of Season three. What happens next with Logan and Veronica?
1. Chapter 1

**Chance of a Lifetime**

Logan Echolls sat in the school university center twirling a soggy fry in a pool of ketchup. It was his last day as a freshman at Hearst College. He had taken his last final of the semester and the promise of lazy days of summer loomed before him. Yet, he couldn't seem to be excited about it.

His surfing trip with Dick was in the tank thanks to Big Dick's crisis of conscience. And he didn't have a girlfriend to hang out with this summer. Parker had bounced him when she finally woke up and realized where his heart truly lay where his heart would always lie. Too bad his heart was in the hands of a heartless jailor with a new boyfriend whose named rhymed with Pez. Piz, what a stupid name, Logan thought.

He started to collect his things and pick up his tray when he felt someone looming over his shoulder. Lurking really.

"This seat taken," a familiar voice asked. It was Veronica. Always Veronica.

Was it time for the rollercoaster ride again? It seemed they were always on the popular carnival ride. Enjoying the highs, climbing and climbing and then feeling that nauseating wave wash over them when they plummeted back to Earth, it was never ending. He was sure they were at the base of a hill again. Question was could he stand to take the plunge one more time?

"Sure, have a seat," Logan told her. He hooked his foot around the leg of a chair at the table and drug it back.

Veronica placed her tray on the table and sat down. She looked down at her lunch options she had purchased, a salad in a clear plastic container and a bottle of water. She fidgeted with the salad container and finally opened it.

Logan sat and watched her. Sure he should say something but he was afraid. Veronica never sought him out unless she had an ulterior motive. It truly was a sad testament for their relationship. From friendship, to adversaries, to lovers there was always a reason.

He had to say something. He hated the silence. "So, are you happy school is ending?" There, Logan thought that was a safe question.

"Yeah," Veronica replied busily enthralled with salad, yet she hadn't taken a bite of it yet.

Veronica hadn't really talked to Logan since he had done a number on Piz, Veronica's so-called boyfriend. Logan had beat Piz up when he thought Piz had filmed them having sex. Or almost sex, as Veronica told Logan; she and Piz got close but hadn't done the deed.

It was then Veronica had said they were over. She would have nothing to do with him. It was just after Parker had broken up with him so Logan hadn't had a good day that day.

But Veronica was always like a weather vane on windy day, twirling one way and then turning the other way. A few days later, in this same UC cafeteria, Veronica had said it would just take some time. So, she really wasn't throwing him away.

When Logan, for the second time in a week, pummeled another guy in Veronica's name, he didn't miss the slight smile she gave him as the walked away from her. Leaving the guy he had beat to a bloody pulp groaning at her feet. He figured he also earned a few points when he went over and apologized to Piz for beating him up.

So, what brought Miss Mars to his table today? And she was eerily quiet which unnerved him. Veronica Mars always had something to say.

"I am just wondering something," Logan said. He had to jump start whatever this was.

"What," Veronica finally looked up at him.

"When will it be Piz time?" Logan pushed back his long-sleeved shirt to reveal his bare wrist. "Cause aren't I suppose to leave when Piz comes around. I guess I have to be ready for it."

"Don't worry about it," Veronica said. She slammed the lid on her salad and targeted him with her piercing blue eyes. "We broke up."

Logan wanted to jump for joy but he was sure Veronica wouldn't appreciate it. Especially since she seemed so devastated, which kind of hurt. He didn't see her shed a tear when they broke up.

"Sorry to hear that," Logan feigned.

"No you aren't," Veronica said placing her forearms on the table. "Be honest."

"Honestly," Logan leaned close to her. "I am jumping for joy inside." He smiled slightly. "That guy was never for you. He could never keep up with you."

"And let me guess," Veronica said. She scooted her chair closer to him, her thigh touching his under the table. "You can."

"Well, no one can keep up with Veronica Mars, but I have been in training for a while." Logan stood up and held up his arms flexing his muscles. "Note the definition."

"Very funny," Veronica said. She waved her hand for him to sit back down.

"So, you really are bummed he broke up with you?" Logan asked.

"I broke up with him," Veronica admitted.

"Ahh, there is my bobcat," Logan said. "Tearing up hearts wherever she goes."

Veronica just shook her head. She also narrowed her eyes. Oops, Logan had gone too far.

She scooted back her chair and lifted her tray from the table. "I have to go."

"Wait," Logan grabbed her wrist. "You sat here for a reason, what was it?"

Veronica took in a deep breath and sat back down. She ran her finger along the edge of the tray. "I have the chance of a lifetime this summer," Veronica began. "Did you know I got the internship at the FBI?"

"No," Logan's eyes lit up. "That is great, I am so proud of you."

Now that was the reaction Veronica expected from her boyfriend. Elation for what she wanted. Not the sad puppy dog eyes, what am I going to do without you this summer look.

Veronica shook her head and raised her arms, letting them fall back down on the table with a resounding thud.

"What?" Logan turned his head slightly. Reading Veronica was full-time job and he was really earning his money today.

"See, that is what I wanted?"

"Veronica, I'm not following you."

"I wanted Piz to be happy for me," Veronica admitted. "Sure I would be spending the summer in Virginia, but it is only three months. And I have heard modern technology makes you feel you are almost right there with a person. Phone, texting, webcams, it is a great time to be alive. Interning at the FBI is a once in a lifetime chance."

"Agreed," it was all Logan said.

"But Piz acted like I should just forget the FBI and stay here with him." Veronica shook her head.

"Damn him." Logan tried to hide his pleasure.

"And then there's you." Veronica admitted. "Piz saw the look on my face after you beat up Gori."

"And what look was that?" Logan asked but he knew already.

"You know the look, don't make me say it."

"No, I think I need to hear it." Logan prodded. "Let me hear it."

"That I was kind of impressed," Veronica said. "The look that I still care about you."

"And do you, care about me," Logan asked. He took her fingers in his.

"Yes," the word came out so softly he could barely hear her.

"I am sorry, what did you say?" Logan had to hear it again.

"I said, I care about you," Veronica said. She gripped his hand. "You are this total fuck-up. The kind of guy my dad warns me about – the bad boy I try to redeem."

"Gee, thanks for the kind words," Logan quipped. "Don't stop with the compliments, you'll make me blush."

"What I am trying to say," Veronica let out a long frustrated sigh. "Is that in the last two years you have always been there for me, no matter what. You have screwed up, but so have I."

Logan just shook his head yes.

"But the bottom line is I don't think anyone else is good for us, but us," Veronica bit her lip. "We aren't nice people but I think sometimes we can be nice to each other."

"Wow," Logan let go of Veronica's hand. "I feel like I should be preparing my speech for the humanitarian award."

Logan was upset, no he was mad. Veronica basically said she couldn't make it work with a nice guy, so she was settling for him because he was easy. Logan got up from his chair and picked up his tray.

"If that was your attempt at getting back together, then I have to say no thank you," Logan told her as he backed away. "I love you, Veronica. I probably always will but I can't be the only one in the relationship who does. God, I sound like such a girl."

Logan turned from her and walked away. He could hear her calling his name but he kept walking away.

Oh, how the worm had turned. It was only a few short months ago that Veronica was avoiding Logan's phone calls. Now, he was doing the same. Logan starred at his phone seeing Veronica's name and number come up. He waited until the ringing stopped and it went to voice mail. Logan dropped the phone in the cup holder of his Land Rover and jumped out.

Logan stared out at the waves. The ocean was always so beautiful in the morning. He zipped up his wetsuit and went to the back of his vehicle to get his board. Surfing always seemed to help him clear his head, and he sure needed it today.

Veronica hit the end button on her cell phone. It was the third time this morning she had tried to call Logan. She left at 4 p.m. today for Virginia. Veronica longed to talk to Logan before she left but wasn't sure if she would get her wish.

"So," Keith Mars began the conversation as he rubbed his hands together. "You ready to take on the FBI?" He smiled at his only daughter with the pride only a father can produce.

"The question is," Veronica said as she went to the counter and picked up the plastic container full of Lucky Charms cereal. "Are they ready for me?"

"I don't think the world will ever be ready for you, Veronica," Keith said. "But they better make room."

"Is that another comment about how much I am packing?" Veronica poured the sugary cereal in a bowl. "Because I have you know everything in those two bags are everything I will need."

Two large black bags sat by the door. They looked to be overflowing and the zippers were bulging from the strain.

"Just don't complain when you have to pay extra for them," Keith informed her. He began to laugh.

"Ahh," Veronica acted shocked. "Do you mean my own father wouldn't foot the bill for me?"

"I have been waiting and waiting NOT to fit the bill for you," Keith picked up the paper on the counter. "When is it you are moving out for good?"

"Very funny." Veronica carried her cereal to the counter and sat next to her father. She looked at the article he was reading and it made her insides crawl.

Sherriff Vincent Van Lowe. Oh, it sounded so wrong, like they were living in a parallel universe. How could Keith Mars, the most capable man to be sheriff of Neptune in a 100 mile radius have lost the election to the seedy and shady Vinny Van Lowe?

Oh, wait. Veronica knew how. Her father never brought it up. Never blamed her for what her actions had cost him. He just loved her unconditionally. But Veronica knew that he had erased the hard drive that held the image of her sneaking into the Kane house. The suspicion had fallen hard on him and in the end the people spoke. Keith Mars was yet again booted out as Neptune's Sheriff and yet again an inept buffoon took his place.

Why did she do it? Continually hurt the people she loved. Especially the men she loved. As her father sat and read his paper and she slowly chewed her cereal, her mind drifted back to her conversation yesterday with Logan.

"Why can't I tell Logan I love him," Veronica mused to herself. Maybe it was because all the people she loved left her. Well, except her father. He was the unknown variable in her hypothesis.

Lilly, her mother, Duncan, they all left. Even Wallace left her not once but twice. First he went to Chicago to live with his dad, now he is in Africa. Of course, Wallace was just gone for the summer and will be back, but he still left.

Or maybe it is a trust issue. That is a given. How could Veronica be expected to trust anyone after all she has seen and all that has been done to her? First she believed she was wrapped, then she found out she had been with Duncan that night at Shelly Pomroy's party. But wait, if that is true, then it was possible she slept with her half brothe, which means, if the possibility is there, her own mother cheated on her father. Then she finds out Duncan isn't her brother, but wait he has a secret too. He fathered a child and now has run off with the baby. And she couldn't forget the moment she learned she truly had been raped by none other then Beaver Casablancas. And she got a case of the clap to boot.

Oh, and Logan. He was a list of his own. Her best friend's boyfriend, one of the fab foursome, they used to do everything together. Herself, Lilly, Duncan and Logan until Lily died. Then Logan became the jackass everyone loved to hate. And she hated him with a passion. Veronica took every opportunity to set him up and watch him fall – like the time she placed the bong in his locker and leaked the information to Vice Principal Clemmons.

When did it change? When did loathing turn to something else? Veronica believed it changed for her when Logan asked her to find his mother, whom he believed wasn't dead. When it turned out it wasn't Logan's mom using her credit card, but his dead-beat sister, he cried in her arms. And her heart softened toward him.

That day on the balcony of the run-down motel, after her run-in with the DEA agent, Veronica had meant to kiss him on the cheek for coming to her aid. His head turned one way, hers another and their lips met. It was a charge of electricity like she had never felt, not even with Duncan. And when he pulled her back to him, as she attempted to walk away, and devoured her lips with his, she was sent over the edge, sent into an abyss with no way out.

Her life became a whirlwind after that. Being with Logan was intoxicating because when you were with Logan all he can see is you. Logan, when he is with you, is loyal to a fault. How many times had she betrayed that loyalty?

It was just that Veronica could never get past Logan's latent flaws, though if she admitted it, there were some flaws that could be found in her self as well.

She had forgiven him so many times, but he had forgiven her in kind. But it was Madison she had a hard time getting over. Over Christmas break, Logan had slept with Madison Sinclair, the girl that had given her the drink laced with the date rape drug and whom she partially blamed for her rape.

It wasn't fair, if she thought about it. She and Logan had broken up, again. It was like the Friends episode with Ross and Rachel. They were on a break. But it wasn't some random girl – it was Madison. It was Madison.

But here was the truth. If she continued to deny how she truly felt about Logan, who would win in the end? It was Madison.

She had to talk to Logan but time was her enemy. After cleaning up the breakfast dishes and putting last minute items in her bulging suit case, Veronica looked at the clock. It was almost 11 a.m. She had to leave for the airport soon.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed Logan's number for the fourth time of the day. Damn, it was his voice mail again. He was avoiding her. Gee Veronica, see that is how that feels.

There was just one thing to do. Rely on that modern technology she said she loved so much. She would email him. Impersonal she knew, but it was quick and easy and maybe just maybe he would read it and understand where she was coming from and where she wanted THEM to go.

So, she went into her room and opened up her laptop to write the heartfelt email to Logan.

_Logan,_

_I am leaving today. I have tried to call you a few times but have just gotten your voice mail, so I guess I will have to tell you this in an email._

_Yesterday in the university center I wanted to talk to you. I needed to talk to you. When I found out about my FBI internship I was supposed to be so excited the first people I should have wanted to tell was my dad, of course, and my boyfriend, Piz. But it was you and my dad I wanted to tell – to make it real. _

_We have hurt each other so much. You once told me our love was epic. I told you it shouldn't be this hard and you said they didn't write songs about the easy ones. I guess you were right. _

_Because as I saw you go an apologize to Piz that day all I could think about was that I wanted you to come back and stand beside me after you did it. _

_I remember I told you once that you knew who I was, when you put that body guard on me. But maybe you should ask the same of me. _

_Through our on and off relationship you have never been unfaithful to me when we were together. Logan, I know you love me. I know you wish I would tell you the same. But I am afraid if I tell you I love you then you will leave me. Everyone I love leaves me. _

_Even during our rocky times you have always been there for me. I know that now. _

_It was hard for me to accept that you slept with Madison. I kept thinking that if you loved me you wouldn't do that. But then, I realized that I could either continue to let that one fact drive me, or I could get over it and find the happiness that has been eluding me for months. _

_So, I am asking if you will be there for me one more time. That you will wait for me to come back so we can sort this out. I was wondering if you would let me tell you I love you in person._

_Have a great summer Logan and I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_Veronica_

Veronica read through the email. It said everything she was feeling. She just hoped that Logan knew it came from the heart. She maneuvered the mouse, positioned it over the send button and pushed the button. Well, it was out there now. No taking it back.

Rubbing her hands across her face, Veronica breathed a sigh of relief and shut the lid of her laptop. She packed it in the new computer bag her dad bought her and left her room. She wouldn't see it for three whole months and hoped when she returned the room held more promise for a future then it did when she left.

It was past 6 p.m. when Logan entered the Neptune Grande penthouse he called home. Well, it wouldn't be home for much longer. It was one of the things he had wanted to tell Veronica, before she pissed him off.

Resident bad boy, Logan Echolls, was growing up. He had purchased a house, in the 09er zip code of course, and would be moving into his new place in a week. He hoped he could tell her and she could see that majority agreed with him. So much for his grand plans.

He quickly showered and changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt. After putting on a pair of socks, Logan padded across the suite to the phone. He placed his dinner order and settled in front of the flat-screen TV on the couch.

His laptop sat beside him and he picked it up. He started to boot it up but thought better of it. He didn't feel like dealing with any of it today. And truth be told he was nervous about the grade he got in his sociology class, so Logan tossed the laptop back on the couch and turned his attention back to the TV.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan surveyed his new surroundings. After spending almost three weeks moving in and furnishing his new house, he was ready to call it home. He had the designer chose light and breezy colors, not because he leaved near the beach, but because he was done with the darkness in his life.

And in his bedroom he had bought the biggest bed he could find. Not because he hoped to fill it with countless women, but because he still hoped to share it one day with one very petite one.

Logan hadn't heard from Veronica since that day at Hearst. He still held out hope, he still believed their love was epic. But with each passing day it became increasingly difficult to stay positive, especially with her 3,000 miles away in Virginia surrounded by all those smart FBI guys.

Which reminded him, he hadn't set up his laptop in his new office. Logan pulled the laptop out of a box and placed it on the newly purchased computer desk. He waited patiently for the computer to boot up and there she was, Veronica Mars on his computer background.

Logan has taken the picture one day when they were just hanging out in his suite at the Neptune Grand. She has smiled so sweetly at him that he knew it had to be the picture that greeted him every day when he turned on his computer. He hadn't had the hear to replace it.

Opening his email, Logan's eyes grew big. He had 125 unread emails.

"That will teach me to stay away from the outside world for three whole weeks," Logan said aloud.

Logan decided to start with the oldest emails first and work backwards. He knew that would probably seem strange to some, but Logan wanted to see what he had missed before tackling what he needed to do.

Scrolling down, Logan reached May 20, noticing an email from Veronica. It was the day after his talk with Veronica, the day she left. He quickly opened it.

"_Logan,_

_I am leaving today. I have tried to call you a few times but have just gotten your voice mail, so I guess I will have to tell you this in an email."_

The email began and Logan quickly read through the rest of the email. When he finished he sat there in disbelief. It was what he had been waiting to hear, and his stubbornness yet again might have cost him the woman he loved.

Logan pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contact list to find Veronica's number. Finding it, he quickly dialed her number. It rang and rang and rang. No answer. Only her voice mail, ah hell he thought, guess I will leave a message.

"Veronica," he began in the phone. "I am an idiot. I just read your email. Promise me you haven't found some hot shot FBI guy. Promise me I still have a chance to hear you say I love you."

Veronica Mars dropped the file into the filing cabinet and shut the heavy draw. She looked down at her watch and noted the big hand on the 12 and the little hand on the five. Yep, preschool in Neptune paid off, it was five o'clock, time to go home.

Veronica didn't know what to expect out of her internship at the FBI she just didn't think she would spend the whole summer in Virginia doing the same thing here she could do in her dad's office. Well, scratch that. At least in her dad's office she could at least work on a few cases, whether he knew it or not.

Here at the FBI everyone just looked at her like their favorite girl Friday. What did she expect? For them to hand her a badge and tell them to be the next Clarice Starling and go after Hannibal Lector himself.

"I guess not," Veronica said to herself as she went to her tiny cubicle to pick up her bag. She would leave her, go home and change, and get ready for her hosting job at the local coffee place near her house. Funny how the FBI didn't mention that the word internship also meant free labor, it should have been included in the brochure.

At least they had provided her housing. A small dorm room close to the office she worked at. She would complain, but how could she? Veronica had asked for this.

Stepping out onto the street, Veronica was assaulted by the heaviness of the air. Humidity, a summer present from the South. Where were those nice ocean breezes she grew up with.

She began the agonizing four blocks to her apartment when she remembered her cell phone. Digging into her bag she fished it out and turned it on. FBI rules. No one, without clearance, was allowed to have their cell phone on in the building.

Funny, Veronica thought. She assumed she would WOW the powers at be after one week and they would beg her to come and work for them, forgoing her final three years at Hearst. It hadn't turned out like she had imagined, but she had received the nifty badge with her name and picture on it that had FBI underneath it. She was assured it had the lowest clearance and she could take it with her as a souvenir. Of course, it had an expiration date, those darn feds and their stickler for details. No Veronica, you aren't in Neptune anymore.

Her phone began beeping alerting her to a new message after she turned it on. Pushing the appropriate buttons she waded through all the security on her phone to get to her voice mail.

The moment she heard the familiar masculine voice, Veronica felt her heart stop. It was Logan. Through the haze of hearing his voice, Veronica heard his explanation for not emailing her back.

Did she believe him? Did a person in the modern age of technology really not check their email for three weeks?

Wait, she thought. She was doing it again. Finding a way to doubt. She would just call him back and see how it went.

She dialed his number and got his voice mail. Well, after the message he left, Veronica was sure he wasn't avoiding her calls this time.

"Tag, you are it in the game of phone tag," Veronica said in a feigned breezy voice. "And yes, I still want to give you a chance."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, I remember you," Veronica said trying to recover from her shock of seeing him sitting at the door to her apartment. "Your name is, Luke right?" She tapped her index finger to the side of her head.

"Very funny." Logan eased from his sitting position to stand beside her. "So, you gonna' invite me in."

"Depends." Veronica reached into her purse and pulled out her key. "What will you do for me?"

"Anything you want." Logan punctuated the statement by raising his eyebrows up and down. "I am here to please." He spread out his arms.

Veronica just shook her head and put the key into the lock. She swung the door open and ushered Logan inside.

The apartment was small. Very small. It was one open room with a bed on the far wall and a small kitchenette to Logan's right. It was tidy, however. A window was directly in front of him, facing the street. Veronica had placed a small desk by the window. Her laptop was on the desk and beside it was a pair of binoculars. Typical Veronica.

"Home sweet home," Veronica pronounced. "It isn't much, but it is free." She shot Logan a typical Veronica smile.

"I like it," Logan told her as he walked to the bed and plopped down. "Come and sit." He patted a place on the bed beside him.

Veronica looked nervous. She looked around the small apartment and slowly slid her purse off her shoulder and walked toward Logan.

Standing before him, Veronica bit her lip and shuffled her feet. He saw the moment she decided to sit beside him, it was in her eyes. Resolve met, she sat beside him and turned her face toward his.

"So," Logan said. "On again?" He smiled.

"Yes," Veronica said as she moved in close to him. She touched his lips with hers. The familiar rush of excitement filled her body. She kissed his chin and she felt his hands run across her hair.

"I have missed this," Logan admitted. He smelled her hair and placed a kiss on top of her head. "I missed just being with you."

"I know," Veronica said as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Me too."

Logan kissed her. Deep and long. He found her tongue and caressed it with his own. He boldly reached under the hem of her shirt and found her right breast. It was encased in a lacey bra and Logan felt himself grow even harder, if that was possible.

"I want you," Logan said in a breathless whisper. "I love you, Veronica. I love you."

The time had come. Did she say it? Could she say it? How many times had Logan told her he loved her? How many times had she told him me too? Did she have the guts to open herself up, to let another person in?

Veronica pulled from his touch to look Logan in the eyes. "I love you too," she finally told him. "I love you."

"Thank you." It was all Logan said to her before he returned to kissing her.

Their lovemaking was slow and sensual. So many times their sexual encounters had been hot and sweaty and out of control. This time it was tender and full of meaning. Two people stripped bare, sharing everything and living to tell about it.

Logan awoke from his sex-induced coma to find Veronica cuddled at his side. Her small frame was flush against his body and her head lie on his chest. She almost looked like the young girl he first met all those years ago, wearing her soccer uniform and an impish grin.

She seemed so peaceful as he watched her sleep. He wanted to see that look of serenity on her face all the time. It was then Logan vowed to never willingly bring Veronica heartache again. Of course he wasn't expecting their relationship to suddenly be Utopia. They were too much a like for that. Their relationship would always be that roller coaster ride, but as long as they were buckled in together, Logan could handle the twists and turns.

"I'm hungry," Logan heard Veronica say brining him from his thoughts. "What time is it?"

Logan looked over at the clock beside Veronica's bed. "It's 10:30. Know any good places that deliver?"

"Look at this place?" Veronica lifted her head from his chest and replaced her head with her palms. "Does it look like I have room to cook?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Veronica nodded. She moved from the warmth of his body and pulled the top sheet from the bed, wrapping it around her slender frame.

"I'm headed to what they call a bathroom in this place," Veronica announced. "There are some takeout menus on the counter. You are in charge of dinner."

"I can handle that." Logan watched her leave the bed and walk to the bathroom. My god, he thought, she was gorgeous. And if he played his card rights he could convince her to be his forever. He just had to make sure the cards were stacked in his favor.

Logan reached down for his jeans, which were lying at the foot of the bed. He pulled out his phone and was about to go in search of a menu for Chinese food when his phone rang.

He didn't recognize the number and had almost decided not to answer it when something compelled him to go ahead an answer it. "Hello," he said in a tone that said I am answering this but it is against my better judgment."

"Logan," a voice on the other line said. "Logan, oh thank god that is you. I need your help. Please."

And then the line went dead. Logan stared at it for what seemed like hours. What the hell was going on, he thought.

Veronica walked back into the tiny room, a towel wrapped around her torso and another one around her head like a turban. "Did I hear the phone?'

Logan looked up at Veronica with a blank stare.

"Logan," Veronica said in a concerned voice. She walked slowly toward him. "Logan, what is it? Who was it?"

"It was my sister, Trina," Logan finally admitted. "I think she is in trouble."


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" Veronica said. She took the towel off her head and dangled it by her side.

"She was just on the phone," Logan said. He held his cell phone up to show Veronica, as if doing so would prove his statement. "She said Logan, oh thank god that is you. I need your help. Please." Logan explained. "Then the line went dead."

"Are you sure it was Trina," Veronica said as she walked to the bed. She sat down beside Logan and adjusted the towel around her. "I mean, did she say it was her."

"No, but I know my sister's voice." Logan rubbed his forehead with the hand that held his cell phone. "She sounded so scared."

"Are you sure it wasn't just typical Trina?" Veronica asked with a slight smile. "You have said I don't how many times that she is a real drama queen."

Logan rose from the bed, exposing his lean naked body, and fumbled on the floor for his boxer shorts.

Veronica turned her head slightly. How many times in the last two years had she slept with Logan? How many times had they lay together naked, their bodies glued to each other? It didn't matter. No many how many times they had been totally exposed in front of each other, she still blushed slightly. It wasn't like she was some shy school girl, but in so many ways she was. She was still teetering on the edge between a girl and a woman and the sight of a naked man, even the man she loved, still brought a flush of heat to her cheeks.

"Listen," Logan began as he wiggled into his boxer shorts. "I know Trina has pulled some crazy stunts, but she generally sounded scared. She is the only family I have left, not saying much, but she is."

"Give me the phone," Veronica held out her hand. "I want to check the number."

Logan obliged placing the cell phone in Veronica's outstretched hand. A charge of electricity sparked between them as their hands touched. They both looked up at once and straight into each other's eyes. Logan shook his head and gave her that goofy grin that was his trademark and Veronica dipped her head coyly.

"It's electric," Logan pronounced. As much trying to break the tension for Veronica as he was for him self.

"Let's see," Veronica said trying to shake off Logan's statement. Her slender fingers scrolled to the last number received and her forehead puckered in concentration.

Damn, Logan said to himself. He loved to see her so deep in thought. Her face, so ripe with natural beauty, just glowed when she was on the trail of a case. She was hot when she was being normal Veronica but Veronica in detective mode made her smoking.

"Hmm, it is a California number," Veronica said. "That is a start." Still holding Logan's cell phone in her hand, she walked to the desk where her laptop sat. She pulled the chair back and sat down. With a fluid motion, Veronica opened the laptop and booted it up.

Logan moved to stand beside her. He placed his hip on the side of the desk and waited.

"Thanks for doing this," Logan finally said. "I appreciate it."

"Please," Veronica waved her hand in his direction. "This is a walk in the park. Besides I have missed it."

"Really?" Logan prodded.

"You would think the FBI would have me working on their toughest cases," Veronica bemused. "But apparently a girl with just one year of college under her belt is just good for getting coffee and filing."

Logan placed his hands on his face. "Imagine the nerve."

Veronica laughed and shook her head.

Computer up and running, Veronica opened her infamous private investigator search engine. She typed in the number and they waited for the results.

"Well, it looks like it is a pay phone," Veronica said when the results were revealed.

"Does anyone use those anymore?" Logan leaned over her shoulder.

"It's a shocking statement of aspects of the population that are behind the times," Veronica said in a preachy tone. "But true."

"Can you tell where?"

"Watch the magic fingers go to work." Veronica flexed her fingers and began her magical key strokes. "Looks like it is in Los Angeles." She pointed to the map.

"Okay," Logan said. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and jotted down the address. "I gotta' go."

"Wait," Veronica said snatching his wrist. "You can't just go off half-cocked like this."

"Veronica, I have…" Logan was unable to finish his thought as his phone began to ring. He glanced down at the phone. "It's the same number."

"Answer it." Veronica got up from her chair and went to stand beside Logan.

"Hello," he tried to say in a casual tone.

"Logan," the voice began. "Please, you have to come. It's important. If you aren't here by 7 p.m. tomorrow my life will be…" and then the voice was cut off.

Veronica and Logan looked at each other. The seriousness of the situation was etched on their faces.

"I'm calling the airport." Logan held up his phone. "See what the earliest flight out is."

"Make the reservation for two," Veronica said. "I am coming with you."

"You don't have to." Logan placed his hand on her cheek.

"What and miss my chance to do some real detecting." Veronica shook her head no. "I just have to call my supervisor and let him know I will be gone for a couple of days."

"Okay, I will make reservations."

They parted ways. Logan said he would step out into the hallway so they both wouldn't be talking over each other.

Twenty minutes later, Logan let himself back into the apartment. He found Veronica sitting on the edge of the bed, a forlorn look on her face.

"Hey, what is it?" Logan sat beside her.

"I called my supervisor," Veronica began. "I told him what was going on. He wasn't sympathetic."

"What do you mean?" Logan took her hand.

"He said they were working on some big case and needed everyone there." She took a deep breath. "That if I left then I should not come back and to not expect to be in the running for an internship next year."

"Well, that settles it." Logan got up and went to retrieve his suitcase. "I will change the flight and I will head out myself."

"No, I am going with you." Veronica reached under the bed to get her own suitcase.

"I can't let you do that." Logan took the suitcase from Veronica's hand and attempted to put it back under the bed. "Can't let you throw this chance in a lifetime away."

He was tossing her words back in her face. Veronica thought back to their conversation at the Hearst College UC when she told him about the internship at the FBI.

"Maybe what I thought I wanted wasn't what I wanted at all," Veronica said cryptically. "So, let's pack our bags and get going."

"Veronica, wait." Logan attempted again. He saw that look – the Veronica look that said she had made up her mind. And he conceded. "All right, our flight is in a few hours. Let's pack and get out of here."

Veronica and Logan flew into San Diego so they could drive Logan's SUV to L.A. instead of renting a car. It also allowed Veronica to go by her house and pick up her tazer. A girl had to be prepared. Her father, Keith, wasn't at home so she left him a note.

Dad,

I am home. Had to go to L.A. with Logan. Will tell you about it when I get back.

Love,

Veronica

She was sure the note would set her dad on his head but Veronica wanted to let him know where she was. They had a very close relationship, always letting each other know where they were.

The drive to Los Angeles was uneventful, except for the traffic. Of course they got into some of the worst California traffic imaginable.

Veronica watched Logan look at his watch.

"We will make it," Veronica assured him. "We will."

"I hope so." Logan stared ahead as he drove. "Thank you," he said taking a quick look at Veronica.

"No thanks necessary." Veronica admitted. "I love you Logan, I am here for you."

Logan smiled widely. "That was nice."

"What?" Veronica shifted in her seat.

"Nice to hear you say you love me." Logan gripped the steer wheel. "You love me."

"I do." Veronica leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "That is a promise for more kisses to come."

"I will hold you to that and collect."

It was 6:45 when they reached the address the call was placed on the pay phone.

"Looks like something is going on at that theatre across the street," Veronica noted. "I bet whoever has Trina didn't expect that."

"No," Logan said lost in thought. He was scanning the area. "Let's go."

Logan hopped out of his black Land Rover and began walking to the pay phone. Veronica unlatched her seat belt and followed him.

He stopped just shy of the pay phone and checked his watch again. It was 6:47. Veronica moved to stand beside him. They stood in silence waiting. Just waiting for the action to begin.

"Veronica?" A voice said behind them. "I hoped Logan would come, but having you will be wonderful."

Logan and Veronica both turned at the same time. Standing before them was Logan's sister, Trina, decked out in one of her glamorous party dresses.

"Trina, are you okay?" Logan rushed to her side. "What is going on?"

Trina bit her lip and darted her eyes from Logan's gaze. "Don't be angry but it was the only way."

"What was the only way?" Veronica questioned as she went to stand closer to the brother and sister.

Trina turned her head to the commotion across the street. "It was the premiere and how would it look if my own brother didn't show up."

"Trina what did you do?" Logan's tone reflected the anger welling up inside him.

"I left you that message and knew you would come out here," Trina began. "I knew you wouldn't come if I just asked you. And I knew if I used the pay phone, Veronica could help you trace it."

"So, you set this whole thing up so you could trick me into coming to your crappy movie exploiting our lives and our psycho dead father?" Logan ran his fingers through his short brown hair. "And what you cost Veronica."

"I am sorry, it was the only way." Trina's comment was supposed to be sincere but Logan could still see the hint of triumph in her eyes. "But since you are both here, you should just come to see the movie. You will love it."

"No, Trina." Logan stepped back and took Veronica's hand. "We are leaving. What you did is inexcusable. You played on my emotions and you cost Veronica her internship. I am done with you."

He tugged on Veronica's hand and motioned for her to follow him. "Logan," Veronica began but the look on his face told Veronica he was done talking about it.

"Logan, wait," Trina said in one last effort to get him to stay. "Just stay."

"Bye Trina," Logan said as he turned from her. "Have a nice life."

With a heavy sigh, Keith Mars put his key in the lock and unlocked the door to his apartment. He wasn't looking forward to another lonely night. He missed Veronica, he missed his daughter.

Opening the door, Keith noticed the living room lamp's light was on. He looked to his left and to his surprise he saw Logan and Veronica lying together on the coach, fast asleep. Even before he questioned why Veronica was home from Virginia and Logan was here, he thought, well they must be on again.

"Dad," Veronica said in a groggy tone. "Is that you?"

Yeah sweetie," Keith said walking toward the couch. He noticed Logan was still asleep. "Not that I a complaining, because I missed you, but what you are you doing here?"

"I had to do something tonight," Veronica began. "I couldn't pass it up. It was a chance in a lifetime."

Keith watched as Veronica's eyes began to flutter and she faded off back to sleep. He guessed all his questions would be answered in the morning. But for now, his daughter was home, and he was happy.


	5. Pt 5 Changes of a Lifetime

Veronica Mars was coming home – again. She felt like her life the last few months had been one long rollercoaster ride. First she was trying to settle into her internship at the FBI only to have Logan come and visit her – sending her life in a totally different direction. After running off to supposedly save Logan's sister Trina, Veronica lost her internship, going absent without permission, but gained Logan back. Hmm, how was that trade-off she thought?

She and Logan returned to Neptune and Veronica had resigned herself to spending the rest of the summer working for her dad and hanging out with Logan. Two days later the whirlwind her life had become blew it in another direction again when the director in charge of the FBI internships had called and asked Veronica to come back and complete her internship.

It seemed the supervisor who had told her not to return went beyond his means of command by telling Veronica not to return and had been duly punished for his behavior. It seemed the higher-ups at the FBI were quite pleased by Veronica's work, news to Veronica, and wanted her back.

Veronica was unsure what to tell her dad and Logan after she had told them she would be on a plane the next day. They both seemed so happy to have her home.

Her dad was disappointed but excited she had made such an impression. Telling Keith had been easier then Veronica expected and he smiled that classic Keith Mars smile and told her he would see her in a couple of months.

Then it was time for Logan. Veronica was torn. She knew the internship at the FBI was all she had dreamed of, but the thought of leaving Logan left an empty space inside her. It wasn't like she was going off to war and wouldn't see him for years. Truly, in the scheme of things what was a couple of months? Right?

Maybe it was Veronica's deep-seeded fear that Logan would stray. She so wanted it to work out for them this time. She knew Logan loved her and she loved him. But there always seemed to be road blocks for them – the biggest one being the women that seemed to drift in and out of his life. However, if Veronica thought about it, through all their ups and downs, when she and Logan were together, an actual couple, he never cheated on her. So, why was she worried now?

Maybe because the stakes were higher, because Veronica had told him she loved him. The big "L" word was out there. She could see commitment, matching gold wedding rings and a white picket fence.

Wait a minute. Who was she kidding, Veronica Mars didn't believe in marriage and happy ever after. Working for her father and seeing the seedy side of a marriage gone wrong, which most eventually do, had taught her that. Not to mention the own failed marriage of her parents. And she couldn't forget Logan's example of married life, thanks to his twisted father Aaron and his sauced up mom Lynn. Hmm, was that two or three strikes against them?

So, she met Logan at his new house and took him by the hand and drug him out to the balcony overlooking the ocean. He smiled at her so sweetly and Veronica couldn't help but return the smile to him.

Oh God, was she becoming one of those gushing girls who melted from a look from her boyfriend. What if she was?

Back on track, Veronica, she told herself. And so she told him. About the internship, what the director said and that she was leaving tomorrow. She told Logan that she wanted to go but didn't want to leave him.

And then Logan did something that totally shocked her and knocked her socks off. Which was something people very rarely did to Veronica Mars, Logan took her into his arms and told her he understood. He let Veronica know he would miss her but knew this is what she needed to do.

"I will be waiting for you," Logan told her. And then he kissed her.

They made love that night, long and sweet. It wasn't lust, it was love. And Veronica left the next day with the knowledge that she was in Logan's heart and he was in hers.

Now she was back and again Veronica had something to tell Logan, but how would he react this time. That was the question.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking from the gate, after departing the plane, seemed to take forever. She knew her dad and Logan would be waiting for her at baggage claim. Stepping onto the escalator she anticipated seeing them waiting for her at the bottom – and she wasn't disappointed. There they stood side-by-side. It was an uneasy alliance and Veronica could tell it washed over Keith Mars and Logan Echoolls. They shared one commonality, her, and if it wasn't for her they wouldn't be seen within 100 yards of each other.

As Veronica grew closer to the pair of men in her life, she saw each step forward. Now this will be awkward. Whose arms should she fall into first? He father who raised her, loved her, clothed and fed her and was always her biggest supporter. Or did she open her arms to Logan, the man who was fast becoming the love of her life and so much more? What's it going to be girly girl, she asked herself.

In the end she went for a bowling move. Split the two men right down the middle, edging herself between the two of them as she came off the escalator dropping her computer bag beside her as she wrapped an arm around each man's waist and drew them both close to her.

"I am so happy to be home," she said in a muffled voice as her mouth was squashed squarely between Keith and Logan's sides.

"Welcome home, honey," Veronica heard her dad say. She felt him kiss the top of her head.

Always one to top the best of them, Logan threw caution to the wind and his treasured body parts when he pried Veronica from Keith and pulled her to him. He smiled that goofy grin and looked into her eyes.

"Welcome back, Bulldog," he said. Veronica watched him look over head to Keith and then leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't a chaste kiss of welcome but a full on happy to have my lover back home kiss, one that curled her toes and made Veronica glad she was a woman. She leaned into the kiss and for the briefest of moments she forgot the presence of her dad and all the baggage she was carrying back with her from Virginia. In that singular moment there was just she and Logan and it was wonderful.

But like all good perfect moments, it had to end. Veronica heard Keith clear his throat and shuffle his feet. She slowly pulled away from Logan's hot kiss and stepped back slightly. When she did, Veronica felt the toe of her black leather boot catch the edge of her computer bag and down she began to tumble. Just as she was about to hit the floor, Veronica felt strong arms collect her before she met with an unceremonious plop on the floor.

She opened her eyes to see Logan. Why did it seem lately he was always there when she needed him? The question was would he be there when she needed him most?

"Seems I am always rescuing you, Veronica Mars," Logan told her with a soft chuckle. "It is getting to be a habit."

Veronica heard her father grunt in disgust as Logan righted her back on her feet. Yeah, this was going to be an interesting time coming up, Veronica thought.

"So, what do you say about my two favorite guys taking me out for some lunch, I am starved," Veronica suggested trying to lighten the mood. "I want to get caught up on all the Neptune gossip."

"You got it," Keith Mars said. "Let's go get your bags." Keith headed off to the appropriate baggage claim area.

"He always perks up when I suggest he feed me," Veronica informed Logan. "Don't ask my why." Veronica smiled at Logan and took his hand in hers.

"I am glad you are home," Logan said in a serious tone. "I have missed you."

"Me too," Veronica said as she leaned up to kiss him. "Me too."


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner wasn't as bad as Veronica would have imagined. The conversation was light and both men grilled her about her time at the FBI. She delighted them with some of the more interesting parts of her day, including the time she got to copy a highly sensitive document. She told them, if they couldn't tell, she had been a glorified copy girl and gopher, but it would look good on her resume.

As the trio polished off their meal from Veronica's favorite Italian restaurant, she couldn't help but steal glances at both her dad and Logan. Everything seemed to be going well at the moment. But she wondered how this tenuous truce would play out when she dropped her bombshell. Would it be nuclear?

After dinner, Veronica stacked up the plates and placed them in the dishwasher. She washed her hands and slowly dried them on the towel by the sink. Logan came beside her carrying the glasses.

"Hey," he said to her with a smile.

"Hey," Veronica said in return. She deposited the towel back on the sink and took the glasses from Logan. Her index finger brushed his fingers and neither cold miss the electric charge that sparked between them. It was hot, it was sexual, and it said I want you right now.

"Uh, Dad," Veronica said as she closed the door to the dishwasher. "I think Logan and I are going for a drive. If you don't mind?"

Veronica could see the flash of hurt flicker across Keith's face. After all she had just returned home. But then she could also see him move his gaze from her to Logan. In that moment she knew he understood they needed time alone. Needed to reconnect on so many levels.

"Of course not," Keith waved his hand in the couple's direction. "Go out and see if Neptune has changed since you left. Just call and let me know if you won't be coming home."

And then to Veronica's surprise he winked and she and Logan.

"Great," Veronica grabbed Logan's hand. "See ya' later, Dad." Veronica brushed a kiss on Keith's cheek as she breezed by him, Logan in tow. She stopped just long enough to pick up her purse and then she and Logan were out the door and down the steps.

Logan guided Veronica to his Range Rover parked on the street. He came to the passenger side and opened the door to the big black vehicle and Veronica hopped inside. She watched Logan walk around to his side and she couldn't help but smile. He really was cute, she thought to her self in a moment of pure girl fantasy. And he loved her, Veronica was sure of that. So, what ever happened they would face it together, she hoped.

"So, where we off to," Logan said as he turned to look at Veronica. He had put his key in the ignition and started the Range Rover. Logan's hands rested on the steering wheel.

"Can we go to the pier," Veronica asked as she stared out in front of her, avoiding Logan's gaze. "I want to go to the pier and see the sun set."

"The pier it is," Logan said as he put the SUV in drive and pressed the gas.

The couple rode in silence. Veronica looked out the passenger side window and watched the tableau of Neptune fly before her as the car made it's way down the streets. The passed the coffee place where she used to work and the car wash that Weevil worked at for a brief time after he was released from jail last year.

Then Logan maneuvered the SUV past Neptune High itself. Veronica had mixed emotions about the high school. There were so many bad memories there but it was peppered with good memories as well.

"Can you believe we have been gone two years," Logan said breaking the silence. "It is strange."

"Yeah." It was the only comment Veronica offered before she turned back to the window.

"You okay," Logan asked. He has slowed the vehicle down to a crawl.

'Yeah, can we just get to the pier?" Veronica turned her gaze to him and back again to the window.

"Sure," Logan said worry laced in his voice.

They finally arrived at the pier. Logan parked the Range Rover and turned off the ignition. Veronica had hopped out of the SUV and was walking around to meet Logan before he could put on the parking break.

"Okay," Logan said in surprise. "I guess you really want to go to the pier."

After being so distant the last half hour, Veronica surprise Logan by taking his hand. She grasped it tightly as she led him through the sand and to the pier. They walked in silence until they reached the end. Veronica turned him to her and she looked at him, the ocean on their right side.

"So, we are at the pier." Logan looked out at the ocean. "Now what?"

"Logan, I have something to tell you." Veronica said slowly. She bit the corner of her lip and Veronica could feel her heartbeat quicken.

"This is just great," Logan said. He backed slowly away from Veronica. "What did I do now? What Veronica code did I break this time that you want to break up with me?"

Veronica could see the hurt and distress in Logan's face. Maybe he will want her to break up with him after this.

"I don't want to break up with you," Veronica said as she moved toward him. She reached out her hand to him and Logan moved back toward her to take her hand. "In fact, I hope you won't break up with me after I tell you this."

"What?" Logan cocked his head trying to understand what she just said. "Wait, did you …" his speculation trailed off. "Did you …" He couldn't finish his sentence. Logan didn't want to think about Veronica sleeping with someone else, so he couldn't imagine saying it.

"No," Veronica said shaking her head. "Never."

"Good." Logan sighed. "So, what is it? What has you so jumpy?"

"I guess you could say it is my hormones," Veronica said. She let go of his hand and stepped back. "See, I don't know how to tell you this. So, here it goes. Straight and to the point." Veronica breathed deeply and let it out. "Logan, I'm pregnant. We are going to have a baby."

"Surprise," she added and then closed her eyes. She didn't want to see Logan's expression. She couldn't bear it, she just couldn't.


End file.
